De pesadillas y catastrofes
by Komat-Kamit
Summary: Los titanes conocen a alguien que trae muchos problemas. ¿Podran acabar con las catastrofes que trae consigo esta muchacha? !Hola, soy nueva aqui y espero que la historia sea de su agrado¡
1. Prologo

Era una mañana gris para el planeta Kemarahan.

Sakit se despertó por culpa de su dragón: Fear, ya que el pobre tenía hambre. Sakit es alta, de cabello negro con mechas rojas como el fuego, le llega hasta el tobillo, de ojos grises y cuando se enoja se vuelven de gato y se hacen rojos. Es seria y callada. Sus poderes son controlar el fuego y la electricidad, y es telequinetica, aunque a veces le costaba trabajo controlar su telequinesia, además sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su cuerpo es delgado-Atlético.

Se levanto de la cama con flojera, se ducho y se puso su traje de siempre que consistía en un short negro y un top del mismo color, dejando ver su vientre, tiene una marca con forma de dragón que corría desde la cadera, subía por su costado izquierdo, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho izquierdo y otra marca con forma de lobo en la espalda aunque su pelo lo cubre y sus botas negras que llegan hasta debajo de la rodilla.

Bajo al comedor con Fear, ese día desayuno una crepa, cereal, un vaso con leche y una manzana, Fear desayuno carne, mucha carne.

Al terminar el desayuno ella fue a entrenar su telequinesia.

Llegaron a un terreno muy verde, con árboles y montañas, flores exóticas, rocas de diferentes tamaños, una cascada, un camino de agua y luego un gran lago. Sakit se sentó a la orilla del lago y detrás de ella se acostó Fear y se durmió.

"Pero que dragón tan flojo, me pregunto si algún día podre dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera levantarme" Pensó Sakit al ver a Fear tan tranquilo. Volteo otra vez la vista al lago, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, una roca grande, que estaba a 10 metros de ella se empezó a levantar hasta quedar a 20 cm sobre el lago y otros 10 metros en frente de ella, la soltó causando que el agua saltara por los aires haciendo que unas gotitas cayeran en sus piernas. La roca se hundió un poquito ya que el lago no es tan profundo.

Unos segundos después, se escucho una explosión, a lo lejos se veía el humo, y unas naves muy raras. La estaban buscando.

Torre T. 9: OO a.m

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Jump City. En la torre se estaba levantando Robín, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió, fue a la cocina donde estaba Cyborg preparando el desayuno, se le hizo raro no ver a Bestita peleando con Cyborg por ver quién hacia el desayuno pero viendo la hora ya no se le hizo tan raro. A los pocos minutos bajaron Raven y Star.

Cyborg fue a despertar a la Bestita Durmiente.

Bestita ya despierta- dijo Cyborg.

5 minutos más mami- Dijo C.B todo adormilado

¡BESTITA!- Grito Cyborg en la oreja puntiaguda de C.B

Ahhhhhh!- Grito C.B, agarrado uno de los calcetines que tenía en su cama, lo puso en su cara y a la hora de olerlo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Aventó el calcetín para otro lado- ¿Qué quieres Cyborg? Que no ves que me levantaste de mi sueño de belleza.

Te quería decir que el desayuno ya está, además le puse mucha CARNE al tuyo- Dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso no Cyborg!- grito C.B, salto de su cama y se fu corriendo hasta la cocina.

Raven, Robín y Star vieron a C.B entrar corriendo y detrás de él venía Cyborg gritándole. A los pocos minutos que se estuvieron peleando sonó la alarma, la cocina y el living se llenaron de un color carmesí, se acercaron a la pantalla y solo mostraba unas coordenadas, era la pizzería. Raven y Star fueron volando, C.B se convirtió en un águila y Cyborg y Robín se fueron en el "Bebe" de Cyborg.

En frente de la pizzería había un gran cráter, como había mucho humo solo se distinguían unos ojos brillantes, del cráter salió Fear, se sacudió con cuidado el polvo y rocas que tenía en la espalda y de sus patas delanteras soltó con cuidado a Sakit que estaba inconsciente.

Los titanes llegaron 2 minutos después, vieron el gran cráter y un ¡Dragón!

Soy yo o eso es un gran Dragón?- Pregunto un poco alterado C.B viendo al gran Dragón.

No bestita no eres tú, eso sí es un dragón- contesto Cyborg.

Raven empezó a actuar un poco raro se veía preocupada y confundida.

Amiga Raven que pasa?- Pregunto Star un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Siento un aura muy poderosa, pero no viene del dragón, viene de la chica que esta acostada debajo de la bestia- les explico Raven.

Mientras daba su explicación Fear cayo inconsciente un lado de Sakit.

Se acercaron con cuidado a que el dragón despertara y atacara, vieron a Sakit desmayada con varios rasguños en la cara, uno que otro moretón en el estomago y también se fijaron en las marca que tiene en el costado izquierdo.

Raven se acerco a Fear para examinarlo, con su mente entro a la de Fear y vio todo lo que paso, una gran explosión, unos extraterrestres, fuego, gritos de desesperación…

Raven salió inmediatamente de la mente de Fear toda asustada y preocupada.

Raven que viste?- Pregunto Robín.

Cosas muy rara, el dragón es el protector de ella, fueron atacados no se en donde fue, pero eran unos extraterrestres.- Contesto Raven.

Bueno pues hay que llevarlos a la enfermería- Comento Cyborg

Raven los llevarías a la torre ahorita de alcanzamos.- Comento Robín.

Raven asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban de color grises, entones salió una aura con forma de cuervo y envolvió a Sakit y a Fear y los llevo directo a la torre.

Star, Cyborg, robín y C.B regresaron a la torre para saber qué fue lo que le paso a Sakit y porque estaba ahí.


	2. Somos los Titanes

Raven llego con Sakit y Fear a la torre. A ella la dejo en una camilla, en la enfermería, y al dragón en la playa ya que en la torre no cupo.

Primero se encargo de las heridas de Fear ya que eran muchas y una que otra estaba profunda, con Sakit no tuvo que utilizar sus poderes, ya que no mas eran pequeños rasguños, no tenía heridas internas. La dejo descansar, y e fue al Living a esperar al resto del equipo.

Llego al Living, se preparo una taza con te de hierbas, se sentó en el sofá, y agarra su libro que se llama: "El mecanismo del miedo" y lo empezó a leer, mientras tomaba sorbos a su te.

Iba a la mitad de su libro cuando llegaron sus demás compañero, puso un separador en la pagina en que se quedo, volteo a la puerta y vio como empezaron a entrar al Living venían exhaustos.

-¿Qué paso? Parece que hicieron ejercicio- Pregunto Raven.

-Después de que te fuiste ataco Johnny Rancid, robo al banco, aunque nos costó lo alcanzamos a detener- Le contesto Cyborg

Robín se fue a su cuarto, estaba cansado por la pelea que tuvieron con Johnny. Llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama cerró los ojos y cayo rendido en brazo de Morfeo.

Los demás no objetaron nada y siguieron con su rutina de casi siempre: Star preparando platillos tamaraneanos, C.B y Cyborg jugando sus videojuegos y Raven siguió leyendo su libro que dejo hace unos momentos atrás. Así paso la mañana para los Titanes.

**Pov. Sakit**

Todo estaba oscuro, a lo lejos se veía la silueta de una mujer, esta silueta desprendía una luz blanca. Trate de gritarle que me ayudara y que no me dejara sola pero no me escuchaba, la silueta se empezó alejar. Esta vez grite a todo pulmón pero no se escucho nada. Luego que desapareció la silueta de la señora, otra vez todo se volvió oscuro, sentí como si estuviera cayendo cuando de repente escuche a alguien decir: "Despierta, despierta m pequeña princesa" La voz se me hacia familiar era mi ¡MAMA! Iba a gritarle, pero a los pocos segundos que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo abrí los ojos de par en par, estba en una habitación gris, me senté de golpe, sentí algo que mojado en mi regazo, lo agarre y lo deposite sobre la almohada, me pare y camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y daba a un pasillo "Para donde voy izquierda o derecha? Izquierda" Pensé mientras veía el pasillo, comencé a caminar hacia la izquierda. Luego de caminar varios paso me encontré con dos puertas que decían "Baños" Uno era para mujeres y otro para hombres, seguí con mi caminata hasta encontrar más puertas con nombres grabados. Uno decía "Robín", otro "Chico Bestia", "Cyborg", "Starfire", "Raven". "Quisiera entrar pero que tal si son peligrosos o peor" Pensé, y seguí mi camino ignorando mi sentido de la curiosidad. Seguí caminando hasta toparme de frente otra puerta, suspire y me detuve a varios metros de la puerta: "Pues cuantas puertas tiene este estúpido edificio" Pensé, toda enojada. Di varios pasos hacia la puerta, se abrió de golpe y por instinto levante la mano echa puño y con fuego alrededor de ella y apunte a las personas que están ahí.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunte aun apuntándoles con mi puño envuelto en llamas.

-Yo soy Cyborg, ella es Raven, el es Chico Bestia y ella es Starfire somos los Jóvenes Titanes aunque falta nuestro líder Robín- Dijo un moreno mitad maquina, además a punto a cada uno de los mencionados, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Trabajan para mi padre? - Pregunte.

-No conocemos a tu padre- Contesto Raven con su voz monótona.

-Está bien, confiare en ustedes pero si hacen algo "Graciosito" se las verán conmigo- Le dije mientras baja mi mano, se disolvió el fuego y deshice mi puño. Me les quede viendo por un rato hasta que Starfire me pregunto

-¿Y cómo llegaste para la tierra?- Me pregunto con una voz inocente

-Pues yo- Fui interrumpida ya que la puerta que está detrás de mí se abrió, voltee y vi a un muchacho, su traje era de colores muy chistosos y una "R" en el pecho, trae antifaz y su pelo es negro, corto y lo traía en picos- Tu debes ser Robín?- Le pregunte, mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza.

-Así es- Se quedo sorprendido al ver que yo se me su nombre- ¿Como sabes cómo me llamo?- Me pregunto, señale a sus demás compañero- Ellos me dijeron tu nombre- Le conteste lo más amable que pude.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto el duendecillo verde- Me llamo Sakit- Le conteste mientras volteaba a verlo- Ok, oye Sakit, platícanos mas de ti, de dónde vienes, por viniste a la tierra, queremos saber toda tu historia- Me pidió el duendecillo- Eso suena maravilloso- Lo apoyo Starfire.

-Está bien, pero yo que ustedes tomaba asiento esto va durar un rato- Les dije. Todos se sentaron en el sofá, mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa que esta frente al sofá, así podía verles la cara a los 5.

-Pues yo vengo de….

**Que me cuentan? Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Los Titanes no me pertenecen sino a DC.**

**Gracias a sus Reviews**, **Se les quiere chicos.**


	3. Esta es mi vida Parte 1

-_Pues yo vengo de…._ Kemarahan. Es mi planeta natal. Mis padres eran los Reyes de ahí, mi madre se llama Pergi y mi padre Setan, mis padres siempre fueron atentos conmigo y siempre me ayudaron, pero mi padre se empezó a distanciar demasiado, ya casi era irreconocible. Todo el día se la pasaba en su "oficina" o desaparecía varias semanas. Cuando tenía 5 años mi mama se dio cuenta en lo que se había convertido mi padre: en avaricioso, quería poseer todos los planetas que estaban a su alrededor quería, Poder.

Tal fue su avaricia que el demonio Ketamakan le propuso un trato:

-"Yo te puedo dar todo el poder para que gobiernes todos los planetas, galaxias, gente, etc. Pero tú me tienes que dar algo a cambio".

Mi padre le dio su alma pero Ketamakan era muy avariciosa así que saco un contrato, mi padre lo firmo pero siempre las letras chiquitas son un problema. No solo vendió su alma sino su cuerpo y su mente. Por más que trato de zafarse de todo eso, no pudo y termino resignándose. Total, el caso fue que Ketamakan destruyo a casi todo mi pueblo como mi madre era hechicera lo encerró en otra dimensión junto con mi padre.

Cuando tenía 8 años, sus ayudantes los Bayaran asesinaron a mi madre para poder liberar al demonio pero no pudieron ya que nomas tenías que decir unas palabras para abrir el portal y que salga. Solamente mi madre y yo sabemos las palabras. Ese día jure que si los volvía a ver los mataría a todos incluyendo a Ketamakan. Entrene 10 años para hacerme más fuerte, y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de matar a los Bayaran, me ganaron y destruyeron mi pueblo, mi planeta quedo reducido a cenizas, venia sobre Fear medio inconsciente vi este planeta y decidí refugiarme aquí en lo que me recupero del todo- Les platique mi historia a los titanes, mientras mis mano estaban hechas puño, mi ojos se volvieron rojos, y apretaba los dientes. Star trataba de no llorar pero le era casi imposible.

-Y tu dragón ¿Donde lo conseguiste?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, cuando cumplí 2 años- Conteste mientras me relajaba- Es mi mejor amigo, el me protege el trasero mientras yo el suyo.

-Y que puedes hacer? Porque Hace 5 minutos tenias los ojos rojos, y tus puños tenias fuego- me pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Pues puedo controlar el fuego y la electricidad, además soy telequinetica y mitad hechicera por de mi mama-Le conteste forzando una sonrisa. "Tú nunca sonríes porque ahora si" Escuche una voz tétrica en mi mente.

"No te metas en lo que yo haga Hell" Le conteste mentalmente.

"Bueno, pero porque no les contaste de mi, que acaso ya no te importa lo que yo haga, como arruinarte tu día con nuevos amigos" Dijo Hell Burlonamente. Iba a contestarle pero unos gritos la sacaron de su pelea con Hell.

-Sakit! Tierra llamando a Sakit- Le estaban hablando.

-Mande, que paso? Que dijeron?- Les pregunte. Se voltearon a ver entre sí todos confundidos y luego volvían a verme a mí, me sentí tan incómoda por sus miradas. Luego de varios minutos sonó el timbre.

**Pov. Normal.**

Robín fue abrir la puerta: Eran los Titanes Este. Llegaron al Living, se saludaron entre Los Titanes, hasta que hablo la líder del equipo Este.

-Quien es ella?- Pregunto Abeja.

-Ella es la nueva Titán, su nombre es Sakit- Dijo C.B. Raven le dio un zape.- Que hice Raven - mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Los 5 Titanes este voltearon a verla mientras que Sakit solo saludaba con la mano y tenía una sonrisa forzada.

- Ella todavía no es una Titán, está en observación para ver si quiere participar- Comento deprisa Star. Robín solamente asintió. Dejaron de verla y voltearon con los otros Titanes

- Bueno, si ustedes dice- Dijo Aqualdad.

- Bueno ya aclaramos lo de Sakit, ¿Qué los trae por acá?- Pregunto Cyborg.

- Chispita no sé cómo decirlo pero Ciudad Acero ya no existe- Dijo Abeja mientras se le quebraba la voz y le salían lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo que dejo de existir Ciudad Acero? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto todo alterado Roban.

- Pues fue hace más o menos unos 6 meses que fuimos a una misión a unas montañas nos dijeron que ahí estaba Hermano Sangre pero fue una trampa y fue el Joker y Slade. Nos atraparon y con una bomba redujeron a Ciudad Acero a solo cenizas- Les conto Aqualad, mientras que Star abrazaba a Mas y Menos. Speedy, estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Raven y C.B. Cyborg consolaba a Abeja. Robín fue a su cuarto a llamar a su mentor pero antes de que se fuera, entro una llamada para los titanes. Era el, era Batman**.**

* * *

**Ya se no se escribir pero apenas estoy entrando en esto ademas acabo de entra a la secu y creo que me quitara tiempo para escribir pero ya ni modo.**

**Dejen sus Reviews,**


	4. Nota de la autora

**Hey chicos, ya se que me estoy retrasando con la historia y lo siento muchisisisismo. Estar en el ultimo año de secu es muy agotador y las tareas me quita tiempo para hacer la historia tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible si no hasta vacaciones o dias que no haya clases.**

**De verdad lo siento mucho no los quiero defraudar**


	5. Perdiendo el Control

_Era el, era Batman..._

**Pov. Sakit.**

Raven contesto la llamada, en la pantalla aparece un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo negro, ojos azules, muy bonitos para mi gusto.

-Hola Titanes, ¿Se encuentra Robín?

- Aquí estoy- Dijo Robín todo amargado- Titanes podrían dejarnos a solas por un momento.

Todos se retiraron de la sala, yo solo los seguí. Raven y Star me llevaron a lo que sería mi habitación y C.B y Cyborg se llevaron a los Titanes Este a sus habitaciones. Mi habitación es color negro, la cama, las cortina las paredes, todo era color negro. Me mostraron el baño, es era color beige. Cuando se retiraron me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, no había pasado menos de 5 segundos cuando escuche un rugido muy conocido para mí, Fear despertó. Afuera de mi cuarto se escuchaban grito, y disparos, así que salí corriendo hacia la sala y ahí lo encontré, destruyendo la torre, cuando me vio se calmo un poquito, entonces le empecé a cantar. Se agacho y apoyo su cabeza en mí estomago, yo solamente lo abrace y le dije al oído: -Todo va a estar bien, aquí estoy-

**Pov. Normal.**

Todos veían la escena con gran confusión y susto.

-Bien, oigan chicos porque tienen un dragón?- Pregunto Speedy

-No es nuestro, es de Sakit- Contesto Cyborg.

- Que clase de persona tiene un dragón de mascota?- Grito Abeja

-En mi planeta era muy común ver dragones y lobos, Fear es un regalo que me dio mi madre cuando nací. El es mi mejor amigo- Dijo Sakit.

- Entonces señorita Sakit ¿Usted no es de aquí?- Preguntaron Mas y Menos.

- Claro que no, yo vengo de Kemarahan. Por cierto Robín, tu y el hombre si terminaron de platicar antes de que Fear destruyera la pared junto con la pantalla?- Pregunto Sakit.

-Sí, iba a cortar cuando Fear destruyo la pared, a por cierto C.B y Cyborg su consola de videojuegos está destruida.- Dijo Robín todo calmado.

-QUE! NOPUEDE SER! ¿Por qué?!- Gritaron C.B y Cyborg todos desesperados.

Mientras Cyborg y C.B se quejaban de la vida y agarraban los pedazos restantes de su consola de videojuegos, Sakit tranquilizo a Fear, mientras que este se quedaba dormido en sus brazos. Sakit conjuro un hechizo que hizo que Fear se hiciera del tamaño de un gato y los cargo hasta su habitación.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras veían el gran ventanal de la sala roto.

-Mmmm ¿Quién es exactamente ella, chicos?- Pregunto Aqualad.

-Ella se llama Sakit, viene del planeta Kemarahan que al parecer fue destruido, el dragón es su mascota y puede controlar el fuego y la electricidad, es telequinetica. Su madre fue asesinada y su padre fue corrupto por un demonio. Además su planeta fue destruido hoy con toda su gente.- Contesto Raven fríamente.

-Guao, es la historia más triste pero ¿La vamos aceptar como un Titán Honorario?- Pregunto Speddy

-Pues no sabemos, hay que ponerla a prueba y que nos demuestre sus poderes- Contesto C.B felizmente.

-Así es, mañana empieza su entrenamiento y pruebe.- Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? Porque yo muero de mucha hambre.- Dijo Star.

-Yo también tengo hambre- Dijo Aqualad.

-Pues vamos a la pizzería- Dijo Cyborg.

Todos asintieron.

-Oigan y Sakit también va a ir?- Pregunto Abeja.

-No lo sé pero dejen voy a invitarla- Dijo Robín.

Robín salió de la sala y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakit. Llego frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sakit y toco, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakit

-Dime- Dijo Sakit

-Vamos por unas pizzas, ¿Vienes?- Le dijo Robín

-Claro- Dijo ella.

Salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta y se fue con Robín hasta la sala. Cuando llegaron los demás estaban platicando y riendo (Excepto Raven). Se fueron a la pizzería, Star, Raven, C.B y Abeja volando, Cyborg, Speddy, Aqualad y Mas y Menos en el carro y Robín en su Moto y como Sakit no sabía volar se fue con Robín.

Llegaron a la pizzería, la pelea de siempre. C.B quería vegetariana y Cyborg con carne, Speddy para molestar a Aqualad la pedía con pescado y Aqualad se enojaba así que decidieron partirla en 11 partes, una con pez, otra vegetariana, otra sin pez, y otro pedazo de pura carne ya los demás pedazos eran "normales".

Terminaron la pizza, pagaron y antes de venir Red X ataco la joyería en el mismo instante que los Titanes salían de la pizzería.

-Titanes Ataquen!- Grito Robín. Todos fueron contra Red X excepto Sakit ya que tenía miedo de descontrolar sus poderes y causar una catástrofe.

Star le lanzaba Starbolts, todos los esquivo y le lanzo una X dejándola pegada contra la pared, Raven hacia hechizo así que le lanzo una X a la boca, C.B se convertía en animales para envestirlo pero Red X los alcanzaba a evitar, entonces le lanzo una X pegajosa, dejándolo pegado al suelo. Cyborg le lanzaba disparos con su cañón laser así que con un movimiento ágil le coloco un chip en la espalda haciendo que sus circuitos se apagaran, Speddy lanzaba flechas pero una cuerda lo amarro de los pies y lo colgó cabeza abajo, Más y Menos corrían alrededor del pero acabo cuando puso el pie y los hermanos salieron volando. Abeja le lanzaba de sus rayos y con una X él, la dejo amarrada. Aqualad utilizaba el agua como látigos pero no se fijo que le había lanzado una bomba de descargas eléctricas, dejándolo inconsciente. Solamente quedaba Robín y Sakit.

-Mira quien es… Es el Chico Pájaro y su "Amiga" ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- Dijo Red X mientras se acercaba a Sakit, antes de que Robín dijera algo, Red X se paró en seco y volteo a ver a sus pies, una pedazo de metal enrollándose en sus piernas, dejándolo inmóvil.

-Vaya parece que tu amiga tiene poderes pero yo tengo varios trucos bajo la manga- Dijo desafiante Red X hacia Sakit. Este se teletransportó y salió detrás de Robín, dándole una patada que lo saco volando. Sakit hizo sus manos puños y empezó a salir fuego y electricidad, Red X se puso en posición de ataque y también Sakit, y empezó la pelea, volaban bolas de fuego con electricidad y X rojas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

** Pov. Robín.**

Los movimientos de Sakit son muy precisos y rápidos, aunque le cuesta trabajo manejar la bolas de fuego, como si no quisiera utilizarlas por miedo. Pero miedo a que...

Mientras os otros 2 se estaban pelando Robín fue a desatar a sus amigos, Sakit y Red X estaban cansados así que Sakit junto sus puños y hizo una bola grande de fuego mientras que con su telequinesia tenía varios tubos alrededor de Red X, lo enrollo en los tubos y iba a lanzar la bola de fuego pero se resistía no quería lanzarla, eso lo odia matar "_Pero a quien le importa si lo matas o no, es tu oportunidad para demostrar que no eres débil" "__No Hell, no lo voy a matar para demostrar algo" "__Los sabia eres débil igual que tu madre"__" No lo soy!" _

Mientras que los Titanes la intentaban parar, ya que Sakit estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma, grito

-NO SOY DEBIL, NO DEMOSTRARE NADA- Grito Desgarradoramente mientras bajaba las manos, los tubos desenrollaban a Red, cayó de rodillas y se tapo la cara con las manos. Red X desapareció, los Titanes se acercaron a ella y escucharon

- Lo siento mucho por lo que acaba de pasar ahorita, no fue mi intención causar una catástrofe, aunque no les he contado toda mi Vida y creo que deben saberla- Dijo Sakit. La ayudaron a pararse, y se fueron a la Torre T para pedir una explicación de lo que paso.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo. Para aclarar Sakit no la voy a hacer novia de Robin, tal vez de Batman xD No se, ando con dudas respecto a eso. **

**Que problemas traera Sakit con ella?**

**Quienes HELL?**

**A luego en los siguentes cap. se enteraran de todo el chisme. Gracias a todos los que lo leen, Dejen Reviews pa no sentirme mal x3. Los quiere su Tia Komat c:**

**Los Titanes, ni Batman me pertenecen Sino a DC.**


	6. Esta es Mi Vida Parte 2

- Lo siento mucho por lo que acaba de pasar ahorita, no fue mi intención causar una catástrofe, aunque no les he contado toda mi Vida y creo que deben saberla- Dijo Sakit. La ayudaron a pararse, y se fueron a la Torre T para pedir una explicación de lo que paso.

Los Titanes llegaron a la Torre, Todos se sentaron en el sillón y Sakit en la mesa otra vez viéndolos a todos. No quería platicar de su vida pero les debía una explicación de lo que paso.

-Bien, antes que nada debo pedir perdón por como actué ahorita y además les debo una explicación ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sakit.

-Sí que no debes una explicación, casi matas a Red –X- Contesto muy enojado Robín.

-Bien, no sé, si se acuerdan del contrato que firmo mi padre? Pues, además de que vendió su alma, su mente y su cuerpo me condeno también a mí al sufrimiento y al dolor, el contrato con sus malditas letras chiquitas- Dije con odio- Ketamakan, saco una copia de mi pero en versión malvada de cuando era niña y se metió en mi mente. Con la muerte de mi madre, "Hell", así decidí llamarla no deja de torturarme con ese recuerdo y todavía no se controlar muy bien mis emociones o sentimientos como quieran llamarlos, mi madre siempre fue cariñosa y amorosa y pues mi padre lo tomaba como una debilidad, por eso cuando estoy en una pelea no me atrevo a matar porque siempre veo la cara de mi madre sonriéndome y "Hell" empieza a molestar con que mi madre era débil, siempre trate de poner un alto a "Hell" pero siempre los evade o los ignora. Por eso hoy perdí la compostura, por eso jamás utilizo mi poderes y si los utilizo son para otras cosas nunca para luchar.- Explico Sakit mientras los veía a todos.

-Ok ¿Pero nadie te ha podido ayudar con "Hell"- Dijo Cyborg.

-Varios lo intentaron pero nadie a podio con Hell- Conteste con la mirada clavada en el piso.- A veces la pongo en su lugar, pero en muy rara ocasión.

-Tal vez nosotros te podamos ayudar- Dijo Speddy- Tu qué opinas Sakit?- Pregunto. Todos asintieron viéndola a la cara.

-Está Bien- Conteste- Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

-Ok mañana empieza tu entrenamiento- Dijo Robín.

Todos nos paramos y cada uno se fue hacer otras cosa, Raven leyendo un libro, Star cocinando comida natal de su plante, Robín se fue a su habitación, Cyborg, C.B, Speddy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y Yo me fui a mi habitación. Llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y entre, cerrando detrás de mí la puerta. Abrí las cortinas y vi que todavía era de mediodía, Fear estaba dormido en mi cama hecho bolita (El dragón esta del tamaño de un gato por el hechizo que le hizo Sakit). Saco un libro de la estantería y lo empezó a leer.

Pasaron las horas, el sol ya se está poniendo, y Sakit había quedado dormida en la silla, con las piernas sobre el escritorio y el libro estaba sobre su pecho. Estaba un poco inquieta, al parecer su sueño no era muy placentero.

**Sueño Sakit.**

_Corro por unos pasillos oscuro, no se a donde ir ¿Izquierda o derecha? Elijo Izquierda, sigo corriendo, volteo para atrás y veo una sombre roja persiguiéndome, me estaba gritando algo que no entendía, pero lo ignoro y sigo corriendo hasta que tropiezo con algo, me raspe la cara y las rodillas por el impacto, la sombra roja esta sobre de mi. Me abraza. Arde como el Infierno! Es un dolor muy fuerte, no lo soporto y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie me escucha. Siento que la garganta se rasgo por el grito. El dolor desaparece poco a poco igual que mi vida, ya no siento mi corazón latir, siento que el alma se me va del cuerpo, a la sombra le sale una sonrisa socarrona, y dice "Yo gane y tu perdiste. Eres débil, tú no eres mi hija" Con esas palabras supe quien era pero la vida me estaba abandonando y yo lo permití. Cerré los ojos y me deje morir._

**Habitación de Sakit –De noche-**

Sakit abrió los ojos y vio que era de noche, volteo la cabeza hacia su cama y ahí seguía Fear. Bajo sus piernas del escritorio, agarro el libro, lo cerró y lo puso en su escritorio, se levanto y se estiro para quitarse lo entumido de su cuerpo. Camino hasta la puerta y salió de su cuarto y fue a la sala, tenía hambre. Se le hizo raro que la sala estuviera en silencio, así que entro y vio un plato con galletas sobre la mesa y una nota. Agarro la nota y la empezó a leer:

"Querida Sakit:

Te dejamos galletas ya que cuando te fuimos a avisar para cenar, estabas dormida y no te queríamos despertar, hay leche en el refrigerador por si quieres.

Atte.

Robín.

Sakit cerró la carta, al refrigerador, saco la leche y la sirvió en un vaso, luego agarro su plato de galletas y se fue a su cuarto sin hacer un ruido. Llego a su cuarto, se metió y cerró la puerta, dejo su vaso y su plato en el escritorio y se cambio la ropa por un pijama que ahí estaba, ya luego iría a comprar ropa. Se puso un short negro y una blusa con la imagen de una calavera. Se comió sus Galletas y su leche claro también le dio a Fear una que otro pedazo de galleta. Termino de cenar, dejo el plato y el vaso en la mesa y se acomodo para dormir. 30 Minutos pasaron y no podía dormir, así que salió de la cama y como pudo llego a la azotea, se sentó en el borde con las piernas colgándole y se dispuso a ver la luna. Se quedo así unas horas hasta que cayó rendida en la azotea dormida, en ese preciso momento empezó a llover pero a Sakit ya no le importaba estaba tan relajada que se olvido de todos sus problemas.

**En otra dimensión.**

-Jajaja mi pequeña hija piensa que se va librar de mi muy fácil, pero este es solo el principio, Jajaja- Dijo una persona con una sonrisa sínica.

* * *

**Hola Chicos! Aqui les traigo otro cap. c: Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, Dejen sus Reviews porfavor asi su Tia Komat les dara su galletas como a Sakit xD Los quiero mucho, coman muchas verduras y frutas (Si asi se les llama ahora a las papitas y salchicas, entonces si)**


	7. Entrenamiento

**Hola! Como estan?.**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. de la historia espero que les guste y perdonen la tardanza, eso de estar en 3ro de secu es un poco agotador. **

**Disfruten y recuerden que DC Comic no es mio xD Ni sus personajes.**

* * *

**_En otra dimensión._**

_-Jajaja mi pequeña hija piensa que se va librar de mi muy fácil, pero este es solo el principio, Jajaja- Dijo una persona con una sonrisa sínica_

**Torre T. 8 de la mañana, Terraza.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el Sol salió deslumbrante dándole los primero rayos a la cara de Sakit. Abrió los ojos con pesadez se sentía cansada y tenía fiebre, se había enfermado. Se levanto y toco su ropa, estaba toda empapada. Se adentro a la torre para ir a su habitación, cambiarse la ropa y meterse a su cama a segur durmiendo.

**Cuarto de Robín. 8 de la mañana.**

Agghh!- Me queje, "los malditos rayos de sol me estaba dando en la cara, quería descansar 5 minutos mas pero con estos malditos rayos de sol no podre" Pensé mientras me quitaba las cobijas y me levantaba.

Me cambie mi pijama por mi uniforme habitual y salí de mi cuarto rumbo a la cocina. Antes de llegar a la puerta que da a la cocina, escuche una disputa, no tenía que ser adivino para saber quiénes eran. Abrí la puerta y como siempre Chico Bestia y Cyborg peleando por quien va a hacer el desayuno. Raven estaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo su libro y dando pequeños sorbos a su Te de Hierbas. Star estaba sentada junto a Raven viendo la televisión. Sakit fue la única que no estaba presente, así que decidí ir a despertarla para que desayunara y así empezar el entrenamiento.

Llegue a su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que decidí entrar. Lo que impacto fue verla tirada boca abajo en el piso, toda mojada y a Fear versión chiquito tratando de despertarla. Corrí a su lado y me tire sobre mis rodillas, la moví poquito mientras le hablaba, vi que abrió poco los ojos y me sonrió. Suspire aliviado, la ayude a levantarse y la senté en su cama, vi que todavía estaba adormilada.

-Ya está el desayuno – Le dije, sonrió otra vez, trato de pararse pero no pudo.

-Primero cámbiate la ropa y ya cuanto esté lista yo te ayudo hasta llegar a la cocina- Le comente

-No es necesario cambiarme de ropa- Dijo mientras todo su cuerpo se prendía en fuego, yo me sorprendí y me tense pero luego de 5 segundos el fuego desapareció y estaba seca completamente.

-Bueno pues vamos a la cocina- Le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, llegas al marco de la puerta y fue cuando recupero toda su fuerza y pudo caminar sin caerse. También Fear nos estaba siguiendo parecía mas un gato que un dragón. En casi todo el transcurso de la habitación a la cocina Fear me estuvo mordiendo la capa, hasta que Sakit lo agarro y lo abrazo como un bebe. Llegamos a la cocina y todos ya estaban desayunando.

-Viejo, pensamos que seguías dormido. También tu Sakit- Dijo C.B.

-Pero aquí esta su desayuno de ambos- Dijo Cyborg mientras ponía 2 platos con huevos, hot cakes y unos tocinos, y de beber jugo, leche o Te de Hierbas.

-Amiga Sakit ¿Qué quieres para beber?- Pregunto Star

-Te de hierbas Por favor- Dijo mientras toma su plato y se sentaba en medio de Star y Cyborg.

-Aquí tiene, Disfrútalo- Dijo Cyborg sonriendo mientras le pasaba la taza con él Te a Sakit.

Desayunaron tranquilos y en silencio. Al terminar, dejaron platos y vasos en el fregadero, hoy le tocaba a Cyborg lavarlo pero con los Titanes Este y Sakit decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para lavar los platos y era: Cyborg, Abeja, C.B, Aqualdad, Raven, Speddy, Star, Mas y Menos, Sakit y hasta el último Robín

-Bien, váyanse preparando para el entrenamiento. Terminando Cyborg de lavar los platos iniciamos- Dijo Robín mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Star, C.B, Más y Menos, Aqualad. Estos últimos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos. Sakit, Speddy, Abeja, se fueron a sus habitaciones a alistarse.

**Pov. Abeja.**

-Gracias Chispita, por el desayuno- Dije mientras depositaba el plato en el fregadero y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Cyborg.

-De nada Abeja- Dijo Cy mas rojo que un tomate.

Salí rumbo a mi habitación a cambiarme la ropa para iniciar el entrenamiento. Aun me duele recordar lo de Ciudad Acero pero sé que vamos a atrapar al Joker y a Slade, van a pagar por lo que han hecho. Además esta Sakit no me trae buena espina, a veces hace muecas, unas son de enojo y otras de malicia. No sé que esté planeando pero o que sea que haga se las verá conmigo.

Llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y entre, fui a ver mi closet para ver que me pondría para el entrenamiento. Después de 10 minutos de estar eligiendo, me puse un short negro, una blusa de tirantes con franjas negras y amarillas, unos guantes sin dedos y mis botas habituales.

Salí corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento, cuando llegue vi que ya todos estaban preparados para iniciar el entrenamiento. Esto va ser muy divertido.

**Pov. Normal.**

Todos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, viéndose unos a otros. Conociendo a Robín los podría con algo difícil y agotador.

-Bien, cada uno va a ir a entrenar por lo menos 2 horas, primero va ir Sakit para ver qué es lo que puede hacer: rapidez, puntería, movimientos precisos, y control de los poderes. - Dijo Robín todo serio. Todos asintieron, Sakit se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar enfrente de todos, Robín ya se había puesto a lado de Star. Sakit escucho que algo se acercaba a ella muy velozmente así que se hizo su torso hacia atrás (Como en la película "Matriz") Y sobre de ella pasan 2 discos a toda velocidad. Cuando pasan se vuelve a incorporar viendo a los demás, tenían cara de sorprendidos excepto Robín, todavía tenía la cara seria. De la nada, salió del piso un tubo que disparaba una hilera vertical de 5 flechas, así que sus movimientos tenían que ser preciso, parecía bailarina de Ballet, se movía al compas pero a la vez rápido, hasta que los tubos dejaron de disparar y se volvieron a ocultar en el piso. Termino haciendo Split y con todo su torso hacia atrás con las manos pegadas a sus costados. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no se rendiría. Se levanto y su postura era relajada y su mirada era neutra. Después que se levanto unas maquinas que disparaban rayos laser se iban acercando a ella, entonces empezó corre lejos de ellos, mientras corría, salto y se dio media vuelta mientras levantaba los puños y lanzaba de un puño fuego y del otro electricidad, haciendo volar las maquinas. Cuando cayó al suelo de espaldas sus ojos estaban color rojos y respiraba agitadamente.

- Eso es todo lo que tienen?- Pregunto con voz demoniaca mientras se paraba y volvía su postura normal, por más que trataba de controlar a "Hell" no podía

- Bien ya demostraste algo de lo que puede hacer, ahora vas a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con…- Robín se quedo pensativo, a quien pondría a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Sakit.- Va a pelear conmigo- Dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba hacia el área de entrenamiento, se agacho para recoger 2 bastones de madera, y le lanzaba uno a Sakit, quien lo agarro en el aire. Sakit tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Se acomodaron frente uno del otro y agacharon la cabeza, mientras que empuñaban los palos, lo que Robín no sabía era que cuando Sakit era controlada por "Hell" le salía algún truquito debajo de la manga.

Y así empezaron, Robín dio el primer golpe, lanzo una patada hacia Sakit, pero esta fue más rápida y lo tomo por el tobillo y lo mando hacia una de las paredes, Robín se volteo y con las piernas choco contra la pared haciendo rebotar y dar un giro sobre la cabeza de Sakit y quedar detrás de ella. Sakit al momento de voltearse iba a recibir un palazo en la cara pero lo esquivo haciendo todo su cabeza hacia atrás y que la punta del palo le rozara la punta de la nariz.

Después de eso fue el turno de ella, empuño más fuerte el palo y lo lanzo como lanza, Robín lo esquivo con facilidad pero cuando regreso a su postura fue recibido por un golpe en el rostro, que lo mando volar un poquito y estamparse contra el suelo. Robín se levanto con un poco de dolor pero lo dejo a un lado mientras veía la cara de malicia de Sakit. Agarro sus boomerangs y los lanzo. Nadie esperaba que Sakit de sus manos sacara unas cuchillas y también las lanzara hacia los boomerangs y los destrozara. Robín no daba crédito a lo que veía, tampoco sus amigos, Sakit parada mientras los veía, su cuerpo fue envuelto en fuego y casi todas las cosas empezaron a salir disparadas, se empezó a crear un tornado de fuego, electricidad y cosas que salían disparadas.

-Ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto C.B.

- Yo me encargo- Dijo Raven, mientras cerraba los ojos y decía "Azarath Mitrion Zintos", Sakit cayó desmayada y sus tatuajes dejaron de brillar. Cyborg la llevo a la enfermería, mientras que los otros pusieron cara de preocupación, enojo y confusión. Si que tenía que trabajar duro para que controlara sus poderes.

- Sigamos entrenando- Dijo Robín muy calmado

"La ayudaremos a que controle sus poderes de una forma u otra" pensó Robín.

**En otra dimensión.**

**-**Jajajajaja Mi Hija aun no puede controlar sus poderes. Mmmm lo voy a utilizar a mi favor y así la destruiré poco a poco hasta que muera

* * *

**Bueno este es el cap. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Se acepta cualquier cometario C:  
**

**Los quiere su Tia Komat y no olviden llevar Galletitas :3**


End file.
